Start Of Something Good
by wwe fanfics by Ashley
Summary: Roman Reigns has been in love with his best friend: Summer Rae since FCW. What happens when a series of events occur? Will he finally be able to win the dancer's heart? Pairings: Pagie/Seth Dean/Torrie & more!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Roman's POV**

**I was talking to my best friend: Summer Rae.**

**We've been best friends ever since FCW.**

**There was nothing going on between us,**

**Unfortunly for me. Well, I've got to go**

**meet Jon! Summer said kissing me on **

**the cheek before walking away happily.**

**Wow! She's never done that before!**

**I thought surprise & extreamly happy,**

**before I remember what she said before**

**she kissed me. She had to meet Jon.**

**Jon as in Jonny Curtis or Fandango. Most of **

**you may know him as her dance partner, but**

**actually they were much more,much more. They**

**were boyfriend & girlfriend. I couldn't stand this fact**

**for two reasons. Number One-I'd been crushing on her**

**ever since FCW. Number Two-I just hated the guy, I**

**just couldn't stand him. I Shouldn't have been so**

**freaking shy just asked her out in FCW, but I worried **

**it would have ruined our Friendship. Well, I guess it was **

**too late for that. I thought miserably.**

** Or was it?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Summer Rae walked into the divas'

Lockeroom, to be greeted by one of

Her best friends, Raw newest diva: Pagie

Hey Summer! Pagie greeted the blonde

Dancer with her british accent. Hi Pagie.

Summer greeted back smiling. So you

& Roman? Pagie asked. Huh? Summer asked confused.

You kissed him, didn't you? The british

diva asked. Wait... Summer began. Relax

Summer I'm just kidding. Pagie said calmly

Exiting the room. Wish me good luck! Pagie

Said. Good luck. Summer told her friend

With a smile.

So you and Summer? Dean smirked

Teasing his friend. What? Roman said

confused entering the lockeroom.

She kissed you didn't she? Dean asked.

Oh that. Roman replied & couldn't keep a

From spreading on his face. Your smiling,

You must be pretty happy about it! Dean

Smirked. How'd you find out? He asked.

I have my sources! He said satisfied.

By sources he means me! Seth said smirking.

That only because your girlfriend is like best friends

With Summer. Dean replied. Yeah. Seth said thinking

About Pagie his girlfriend. There were a knock on the

Then a stagehand came in. Your on in ten he said.

Show time boys! Roman said in a husky voice.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seth's POV

Our match was over & once

Again we slaved Evolution.&

The Shield walked out victorious,

So did my Girlfriend:Pagie. But, as

Of lately she'd been feuding against

Alicia Fox, wasn't she a handful! So the

other guys & I talked it over, we decided to

go get a couple of drinks, after the show. Just then I ran

into Pagie. Hey bae good match, I said kissing

her on the lips, she began kissing back. Thanks you

too! She said in between kisses. When we stopped

kissing, I asked: The rest of the guys & I decided

to get drinks after the show, & I wanted to know if you wanted to ask

some of the girls to come? Yea, sure baby! She said kissing me

on the cheek. I watch her as she walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

** Chapter 4**

** At The Club**

** Everyone was having a**

**great time, except two individuals.**

** Roman's POV**

** Everyone was having a great**

** Time, but me. Ashley was laughing**

** & taking drinks with Corey Graves,**

** Sasha Banks, Big E Langston, & Bo Dallas.**

** Torrie was dancing with Dean, Pagie & Seth**

** Were Dancing together, everyone seemed so happy**

** & in love. Corey came over to the table I was sat at.**

** Hey Corey! I greeted him, taking yet another sip of my**

** Beer. Why so lonely? He asked. I just shrugged my**

**shoulders. looka like your not the only one. Corey **

**said looking in another direction. I looked in his direction,**

**& saw Summer Rae, she looked just as lonely as I felt.**

**Don't hold out man! Corey said patting my shoulder, then**

**He left to join his friends, back at the bar for drinks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** Roman's POV**

** I took a deep breath, &**

** My way towards her table.**

** I cleared my throat, she looked **

** Up at me and smiled. What's a pretty**

** Girl like you, doing alone? I asked her.**

** Well, I was suppose to meet Jon. She explain.**

** He stood you up? I asked. No, Roman he's not**

** Like that, she said slapping my leg playfully. Fine, fine.**

** I said putting out both hands in front of me, as if a sign of**

** Surrender. At least let me buy you a drink. I offered. Fine.**

** She giggled. You know what we should do? She asked. What?**

** I asked turning to look at her. Play pool! She exclaimed. Do you**

** know how to play? I asked. No, do you? She asked. A little. I told her.**

** Great, let's go! She said pulling my hand. Ok here's how it works. I began.**

**If you hit a ball that has a low number on it, Hit all the balls with low**

** numbers on them & then hit the eight ball to win. Same thing if you**

** hit a ball with a high number. But, if your opponent hits all their balls**

** First & the eight ball they win, I finished. Ok? I asked her. Yeah, I think**

** so she said nodding. Ok show you how to play. She grabbed a cue stick,**

** I got behind her to help her guide the stick, since it was her first time**

**playing the game. Um.. What I do now? She asked. & for a moment our **

**eyes met, & the only thing that seemed to matter were us. Then we both**

**looked away. um.. just target & hit I said helping guide the cue stick for her.**

**These two best friends spent the rest of the night playing pool & drinking.**

**Although, these two friends were happy, there someone that who wasn't it.**


	6. Chapter 6

** Chapter 6**

** Corey's POV**

** In a way I was glad it Was **

** Saturday, otherwise if we would**

** Have had to ****do any tapings,Houseshows,**

**or especially pay-per-views it ****wouldn't have **

**been an easy ****morning for most of us. ****Including**

**most of us were experiencing **** the worst after**

**effect of drinking alcohol all ****night long. **

** Roman's POV**

** I woke up the **** sound **

** of ****buzzing, it was my phone**

vibrating indicating I was getting a

text. I grabbed my phone from the

nightstand and saw that I'd got a text

from Summer. Hey Roman! I know your

still probably asleep, but I just wanna say

thanks. I had a lot of fun hanging out with

you! XOXO-Summer

This made me smile

until a sickening thought

Occurred to me, she still

had a boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Summer's POV**

**I pick up my phone it**

**said I had a text from**

**Fandango. I slided it to view**

**the text.-"Hey Summer, come see**

**me as soon as you get this.-Fandango**

**I sighed stretching, I this wasn't **

** Going to be good.**

**I knocked on his hotel room's**

**door, soon I heard footsteps**

**approaching the door. Summer,**

**he said plainly, moving some out of**

**the doorway to let me enter his hotel**

**room. He shut the door behind him**

**with a bang, startling me. We need to talk! He said.**

**Ok, about what? I asked. Don't play dumb with me Summer!**

**He raged at her. Jon just calm down. I said calmly. I could see**

**him boiling with anger. I just want to know why your.., But I was cut**

**off by a hard slap from Jon to my cheek. It was the first he ever hit me,**

**The blow sent me to the floor. ****Your a liar Summer, You know what just get out. I was still on the floor in shock. Get out! He hissed. I scrambled to my**

**feet. & hurried out of his hotel room.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry Guys haven't updated in a while!**

**A special thanks to Wolfgirl2013 for reviwing**

**& thanks to all my readers thanks for the support!**

**Chapter 8**

**Summer's POv**

**I was suppose to **

**already be on my way to the**

**arena. But, I wanted to make sure**

**that the slap Jon delivered to my**

**cheek, hadn't left any ****noticeable marks or**

**anything else that was noticeable. Nothing **

**that I saw ****looked noticeable. Then I felt my**

**phone vibrate in the pocket of my jean's, I **

**look at the ****screen, Paige had sent me a text.**

** -Summer where are you?**

** Me & Emma are waiting **

** On you in the lobby.**

** -On my way down.**

** I quickly replied.**

**At The Arena**

**Summer's POV**

**In a way I was glad I ****didn't have **

**a match ****scheduled for the Raw**

**taping. Otherwise I ****would've had **

**to ****be face ****to face with Jon, & after the**

**insident that happen earlier I didn't think**

**I would be able to handle that.**

**Roman's POV**

**I couldn't seem to get her**

**out of my mind. Her laugh,**

**her smile, the way she looks, why**

**am I feeling this way? Was the question**

**I found myself asking more oftenly.**

**& I knew that it was wrong. But, I**

**couldn't help it. **


End file.
